1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a protective cover for a padlock, and more particularly to a lockable security cover which can releaseably envelop a padlock case as well as partially surround the padlock shackle.
2. Prior Art:
Although padlocks are used extensively to provide a measure of security, they ordinarily will not suffice where a higher level of security is required. In most applications a common padlock shackle remains vulnerable to being severed by a cutting tool, and it is well known that metal cutting shears can be used to cut a padlock shackle. In addition, the conventional padlock is susceptible to tampering by tools designed to fit into the padlock keyway.
There are available covers for padlocks, however, these are constructions primarily designed for shielding the padlock case from the effects of weather, and where a keyway cover is included it cannot be locked in place. One development towards greater security in padlocks is expressed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,675, to Lippisch. Such padlocks have the advantage brought by extended wall portions at the top of the case which partially enclose the shackle legs to shield them from tampering. A major security flaw remains with such devices since access to the keyway is not prevented. In addition, such massive padlocks are often expensive.
There is a vast number of conventional padlocks of simple design commercially available and relatively inexpensive. If add-on means can be provided to greatly increase the security of these locks and the security of the numbers of common inexpensive padlocks already in use, then the option is given to the consumer to greatly improve existing padlock security in a relatively inexpensive manner.